


Code Lyoko : the Golden sun levels

by moonlake



Category: Code Lyoko, 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series
Genre: Canon Continuation, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: After what seems to be the end of their adventures,Jeremie and Aelita seems to be slightly at Odds.However, a new journey lies ahead, as soon as it appears that clearing the alchemy of Aelita's link with Xana involves going to the four corners of another virtual world.(Mostly not compatible with Code Lyoko Evolution)





	1. How it all started anew

**Author's Note:**

> _For Code Lyoko fans who never heard of Golden Sun :_  
>  you should be fine understanding this fanfic
> 
> _For French native readers :_  
>  It's in English but you should do fine. I will try to keep it simple English.  
>  _For Golden Sun fans that never heard of Code Lyoko_ :  
>  This fic is a mild spoiler for the Code Lyoko cartoon ending.  
> (as it's more or less a continuation fic for it...)
> 
> So If you plan on watching the cartoon without being spoilered in any way before...  
> You may want to wait before virtualising into this story.
> 
> Having a vague idea of the ending might not decrease too much your enjoyment of the cartoon.
> 
> Knowing all of the cartoon's story is not actually _required_  
>  (but, it's a big plus-value for enjoying the full scope of the story)
> 
> Indeed, at the end of this first chapter we go through a fast forward...  
> leading up to shortly before a retelling of the end of Golden sun 1,  
> in order to make the fic a "The lost age" remix with Code Lyoko characters and background...  
> (So, if you know nothing about Lyoko, you can still enjoy the _extensive_ retelling)  
>  **Code Lyoko spoilers start swarming after this cut.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _So, no more dancing around spoilers..._
> 
>  
> 
> Here is my new fanfic about Golden Sun, but also Code Lyoko.  
>  _Curious Code Lyoko Fan :_ Why have you thought about this mash-up ?
> 
> Well I didn't like the ending of the animated series (you know, before they made evolution)  
> So I have though of a lot of alternate/expanded ending so that :
> 
>   * Franz hopper isn't fully dead/disintegrated
>   * XANA get a redemption
>   * Aelita/Jeremie and Ulrich/Yumi is a thing...
> 

> 
>   
> I also globally don't like their sense of strategy... :
> 
>   * Jeremie never going into lyoko...   
>  (Even if quickly sent back, he could help some and have a clearer view of the battlefield)
>   * Them not trusting anybody : They could have recruited Jim or Sisi or even her sidekicks.   
>  You see, by doing this, they would have more war power with them!   
>  And, with these ones knowing, coping with real life attack from lyoko would be simpler...   
>  Even if they don't go 3D! (If they really needed to save budget on that...)
> 

> 
>   
> So, below is my wish fulfillment story for Code Lyoko.

After the event in the final episode (ending with F.H. disintegrated or so it seems...)  
Aelita have gone to Lyoko alone, after receiving a message from her father,  
telling her he is ok, because Xana and him have found a safe refuge.  
They are in a strange flat world, eroding, in the numerical sea.  
So they have left a teleporter for her in the mountain's territory.

Aelita have joined her dad who stand near a light blue hair man/woman?  
They are in some kind of small village, with calm people.  
(For any Golden sun reader : This is a copy of Vale, in GS)

Yes, for now, Aelita will be the pseudo Jenna of the story...

 

"What is this place?" opened Aelita.  
[strange person] : It's the Valley village, at the bottom of the 'solar sanctuary'  
[F.H.] : We are here to restore the data generator, inside.

[Aelita] : You said my mother is there, is that right?  
[strange p.] : She is in here, in me, XANA. 'XANA' have build around your mum...  
[Aelita] : Why not release her?  
[XANA] : 'cause I can't, as long as I can't live by myself."

F.H. explained how his wife was virtualised and how she fused with XANA...

* * *

***Aelita transition card***

* * *

* * *

Jeremie waked up, a little sweaty, after the nightmare :

> He was shouting : "die, Franz Hopper, die!" while holding a screaming Aelita in his arms.  
>  He felt so much as the bad guy, now...  
>  And Aelita slaps him in the face, saying she doesn't want to see him ever again...

What a relief, it is not reality. But, Jeremie feels as if it is...  
Cause he was so eagger to stop XANA that he didn't take the safe path  
and decided to try his plan without cutting the power in XANA last activated tower.

That was stupid! If he had chosen to do as he did not,  
XANA would not have been able to counter them, even a little...  
And Franz Hopper would not have sacrificed himself, in front of Aelita...  
And to cover his own misjudgment.

His sweetheart was heartbroken and it was his fault.

He wants to apologize to her, even if she says she understands his choice,  
she's lying to herself... And so is he...

And so he goes knocking to her room door. She is not answering...  
But it is open. So he goes in... Only to find she is not here... Too bad...  
Before going back, he see a post-it on her laptop...  
Wait a minute, since when does she has a laptop of her own ?

Whatever, it says : "going back soon. Gone for a walk on Lyoko."  
Not very informative...  
But there is the delivering cardboard-box with another post-it on it telling :

> To Jeremie, We are on a small archipelago. If you want to come, think about who is XANA.
> 
> from : Franz Hopper"

* * *

***Jeremie transition card***

* * *

* * *

Aelita was a little woried about the others, because they may worry if she was absent for too long. But her dad had said to her he left a note for them to know where she is. 

> Xana has explained most of what happened back when they shut themselves in Lyoko.  
>  And her dad had filled the remaining holes. So it apparently went like :
>
>> Franz Hopper was a computer scientist working for the defence minister.  
>  His task was to create a powerful antivirus so as to handle numerical threats  
>  directed toward the army or the national security.
>> 
>> To test his projects he also used results from previous studies,  
>  in order to create an artificial world, where experimentation could take place.  
>  In the end, the virtual universe should also be used for low danger military trainings.
>> 
>> XANA was the antivirus. But it kind of mutated somehow.  
>  Herself think it's from incorporating data from viruses,  
>  without a finalized critical sense to judge their objective.
>> 
>> At that time, she, Aelita was a little girl, unaware of things.  
>  And her mother was waiting for her brother.  
>  To offer them a vacation from their forced isolation,  
>  her dad had prepared a travel to Lyoko for all of them....
>> 
>> But, it turned badly, as her mother was incorporated by a now crazy XANA.  
>  And they had to cancel everything.  
>  To make things worse, XANA hunted them down,  
>  "driven by the desire from mum to join them again".
> 
> Attacked by XANA's specters, Dad locked us into the Towers of Lyoko, then when I was safe,  
>  he tried to reason the entity and kind of settled it by putting the computer in a stasis.  
>  It seems XANA entered the stasis later. Not doing so before my brother came into the world.  
>  Then it was a deep sleep for everyone,  
>  when XANA kind of reached a stable state with two people living into her.
> 
> Jeremie only awoke us all. But, dad's hopes that a fully prepared team would be our allies...  
>  Ended not being fulfilled... Not at all... And then started our long secret war...

Aelita was lost in though when suddenly she realized that her outfit was not the one she usually wears on Lyoko.  
She was wearing a pair of cotton trousers with a kind of robe-shirt top...  
Everything was purple or magenta. And there were no earing in this 3d model!  
So she asked : "Why there were a jewel in my Lyoko model, in the first place?".  
The answer was from Xana : The jewel was the incrustation from Xana into her. So her ear was healed out of the item when Xana recovered her senses.

Yes, that means "I'm free!" for Aelita.  
She, then though that this jewel was so close to them they did not even notice it could be Xana's leftovers in her. It was so simple, however... and it was the end anyway.  
For the conflict with Xana, that is.

While discussing all of this, they were going to the temple atop the mountain, to get the elemental sphere, so Xana could finaly part from Aelita's family.

* * *

* * *

Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich were holding a council of war.

Gathered in Odd and Ulrich's room, they were discussing of Aelita departure,  
for some unknown location in the digital sea or so they concluded it was...

Yumi just knock at the door.  
It's a Saturday morning, so she is not usualy in Cadic, more at ease at home...  
Relaxing with parent and brother. Nice having a home when you attend school !

  
Whatever, Aelita was missing, and it seems Franz Hopper had a hand in this...  
Which was the main point they did not get at all...

They agreed on continuing this meeting at the factory, to investigate.  
There, the computer did not have the 3d model for Aelita, anymore...  
There were only a earring left and some basic model for pink hair...

Seems there were a note attached to the jewel model :

> You did not thought about it at all? Not even once? That the earring was XANA's link to her!  
>  You should take care better of the people you care for, isn't it ?
> 
> Anyway, I suggest you keep this item in quarantine, because it's still a potential virus.  
>  Indeed, if destroyed, it could spreed seeds all over the PC.
> 
> Take a look at the hair if you feel remorseful enough.

"Seems like Franz Hopper is mad at you, Jeremie!"

"Odd, Please! That is ..." But, Jeremie abruptly stops and take his glasses away for a moment, to think about everything :  
The redesigning he made for power enhancing... The materialization on earth...  
He had so many occasions to notice the jewel and he don't even though a second about its role, importance and...  
**"I'm careless. That is, I'm careless! CARELESS!"** _*sob* *sob*_

"Well, it is our duty to press onward, right ? Need to go save her if she need help."

"Yumi, I'm not even certain she needs help right now!"

Jeremie was right, she was not in need of help, _right now_. But she would need the help, _in the future_...

* * *

***Yumi transition card***

* * *

* * *

  
[Aelita] : I don't really get it. What are our powers in this world ?

[F.H.] It is a combination of 0 to 4 of 4 elements : Fire, Water, Earth and Wind

[XANA] You are aligned with wind and fire or water, i don't really know.  
I think it's water but you are a little close to fire.  
Let me concentrate... Yes, you're mainly aligned with wind then water and, after then, with fire...

[F.H.] Here we are, the sanctuary.  
What we are looking for is the element spheres that will let us reactivate this little world.  
Then, with the world fully living, we will be able to get some ressources  
and we can then make Xana independent from mum and myself...

[Aelita] Sorry, dad, but I don't remember her name... from before Lyoko...  
[F.H.] Your mum's name. Yes, it is Cecile, Cecile Harvest, the best woman I ever met...

[Xana] But, where is her brother Felix ? He should have waited just outside... I don't get it!

[Mysterious Voice] Well, I'm here, insteed! Bad luck for you, I'm not your ally!...

* * *

* * *

"Well, I get it now. Her Model was based on her real self. But XANA corrupted it in some way...  
So her hair and the earring is from XANA's influence.  
While the hair is just some random corruption of the original. The jewel served as a bind to hold her into its influence."

"Ok, Einstein. So that's how we weren't able to free her from the Virus..."

"Right, Odd. But it seems that Franz Hopper is allied with XANA somehow.  
Because he never hinted to me this detail, even if it is obvious to him. So maybe he needs XANA to survive."

''But, why then?" Ulrich was at a loss.  
XANA bound Aelita with the jewel but Franz hopper let it somehow be so that XANA survive.  
Then, he could have told them. So, why did he not ?

It could be because XANA was still usefull for fighting other viruses.  
But, then he could have told everything.

Or XANA had an hostage ? An ostage ! YES :  
"This time, I get something : XANA is holding Franz Hopper's wife hostage !"

  
"Sorry, I don't get the point, here..."

And, exceptionally, it was Ulrich who was explaining things !  
"Ok, Odd, think about it : XANA is a virus antivirus that kind of turned badly, as we know.  
So it's usefull against other computer viruses. But, as it is faulty, it should have been destroyed. But it was not.  
So he must still hold something valuable to avoid that.  
As Aelita and her father were free before sheltering in Lyoko, I guess it's Aelita's mother."

  
Jeremie now realized it was a good hypothesis :  
"So he realized we would have to deal with a cruel dilemma and avoided to tell us about it.  
Now XANA should be incapacited, so Aelita's mum should be free. So why...  
Oh! Yes cause she is still trapped in XANA's remains!"

[Yumi] "Let's look at the hair, shall we ?"

[All] "Agreed !"

* * *

* * *

[Myst. Voice.] I'm X.A.N.A., didn't you got it ?  
[Aelita] We got it, Monster.

[X.A.N.A.] Little "Stone" you were so in love with the GEEKy guy... Are you mad at him, now ?

[Xana] Why should she be ? Nobody was hurt in the end!  
[X.A.N.A.] Well, he kind of... didn't care about your father... no ?

[Aelita] Are you here to talk us into despair ? Because you're kind of nothing more than a voice now!

[X.A.N.A.] Sassy !?.... Well, I found a nice ally in the person of this world antivirus...  
And we agreed on the fact you are a nuisance and should be eradicated....  
And I have virtualised some reinforcement you know and love a lot...

* * *

***Ulrich transition card***

* * *

* * *

  
The hair had a note that read :

> Sorry for being rude to you, Jeremie Belepois. But you are not the smartest one, sometimes.  
>  However you may be interested in knowing that, Aelita, Xana nice part and I, are in an Island called "Way Hard",   
>  which is some artificial world like Lyoko, only a little more socialized and nice looking.
> 
> We are trying to restore the full functioning of it, so we can access the necessary ressources,  
>  for Xana to part from my wife and what remains of myself and my son in Xana's code and essence.
> 
> I know you will think XANA will use the ressource to grow stronger but you would then be mistaken,  
>  because XANA split in two, thanks to your actions.  
>  Xana is the good part with the initial code and my family mixed into,  
>  while X.A.N.A. is what remains of her corruption.
> 
> The point is that your help would be appreciated if X.A.N.A. become a threat to our objectives.  
>  Regardless that you think our objectives are good or not.
> 
> Franz Hopper and Xana

"As he said, X.A.N.A. could use the ressources to grow stronger but..." Jeremie takes a breath..  
"We have to trust in them and go to hep them! So....  
EVERYONE TO THE SCANNERS!"

***Usual music start playing***

* * *

* * *

* * *

What a nice morning it was.  
Sisi awake from a dream where she was at a nice café with Ulrich while Yumi was on her knees,  
praying an indifferent Ulrich to forget about her going out with William.

William is a nice guy but he has been weird for some time now...  
Even this little green sidekick of her was better, due to this weirdness.

In reality, she knew Ulrich was going out with Yumi. And she though she should find herself a real boyfriend.  
For the moment only "greeny" and Wiliam were nice choices ...  
Except Wiliam was still a little crazy... (The weirdness, again...)  
and "greeny" seemed like a weak boy to anyone seeing him for the first time...

Thinking about futile things while brushing teeth was nice...  
But sudenly her ears started tingling... so she decided to take the jewels she had just put...  
Never heard of earrings causing headache... Will ask dad about it...

  
But, it caused her to be like drunk or something... And she collapsed on the bed...

* * *

Two sidekicks waiting their leader  
Two girls preparing a newspaper  
They met near the soda machines  
But while they are buyin'  
Comes some dark specters  
that knock them to scanners  
And off they go  
Into Lyoko

* * *

* * *

Sisi woke up into some random room...

It seems like she is considered to be a goddess fallen from the sky.  
But, She then find, in her pocket, some letter telling her :  
_She is a replacement for the real prisoner that should have been handed over._

So she must wait, trying to remember what happened to her...


	2. You wake up in a room...

Elisabeth ("Sisi") awakes in a room.  
It looks like a castle room, the kind of palace that is made from high quality marble.

  
Sisi feel like, the first thing to do, is to check up and see if she is fine.  
She manage to have a general look at herself thanks to her reflect in a window.  
...  
Yes, from the look of it, she is fine.  
However, she is now only wearing a quite simple magenta-purple dress and top ensemble.  
Hmm... Also, her make-up, jewelry and hair-band are nowhere to be found...  
It has been a while since she spent the day without make-up. So, why not ?  
However, her hair is now loose, and, she can see her streaks of lighter hair again...

  
Is she dreaming that she is a trapped princess ?  
Should she pinch herself to check ?  
...  
No, this would be silly, she knows she is awake.

  
So, Elisabeth sits back on the bed. (It is a really comfy bed, still.)

She guesses that, for a start, she should review the events that she remembers :  
She was getting ready to go out of her dorm room.  
Then, her ears where tingling and ringing...  
And, promptly, she felt her body shaking and going numb.  
...  
Thinking again... Isn't it what happens when you pass out from some shock ?  
[...]  
Elisabeth ("Sisi") was half at a loss, half relieved.  
How could she receive a shock ? And who brought her here afterwards ?

  
Basically : What is going on here ?

* * *

Suddenly, the doors opens.  
There, in the entrance, is a blonde girl clumsily carrying a plate of food.  
...  
The girl's face look oddly familiar.

  
So, as the service-girl is putting down the plate on a small table, it downs on Elisabeth :  
This girl looks like Aelita Stones! Although she must have stopped dying her hair pink.  
...  
If it is really "Miss Einstein", then she made a good fashion choice, for once :  
Her natural(?) hair colour, as well as the slicker hair, make her look less nerdy.

  
[Sisi] : Ae... Aelita ?  
[Aelita] : Yes? ... I guess you are expecting some explanation...  
[Sisi] : You bet! Spill. ALL. The beans, Bowl-cut!

* * *

* * *

Then, "Aelita Schaeffer" explained, in details, the whole deal about her, XANA and Lyoko.  
How they have spent month countering XANA's attacks while hiding everything to everyone.

Sisi was more understanding than Aelita was expecting.  
Also, she genuinely felt pity for William...  
Not so much for Jeremie or Odd, though...

* * *

* * *

[Sisi] : So, the 5 of you were having your own "secret group of digital adventurers"...  
Wait! ... But, does it means, you're as old as Jeremie's grandma or something ?!

Aelita was surprised, at first...  
She hadn't really thought about it, this way, before.

[Aelita] : I guess ... It is the same thing as for Cryonics.  
As long as I was in stasis, I haven't really grown or aged.

  
[Sisi] It makes sense...  
But, what are we actually doing here ? And, where are we ?  
Is here, the Lyoko world you spoke of ?  
[Aelita] Actually, it is another virtual world, on another server computer.  
Lyoko is handling a wilderness framework, while, here, civilization programs are running.

  
[Sisi] : O-Kay... And, well, what are the other four geeks doing, now ?  
[Aelita] : ... Chasing after me ...  
[Sisi] : _Pardon ?_

[Aelita] : Hum... You see... I came to this world with Dad and a reformed Xana...  
We were planning on restoring this world's program to use its computer full resources.  
This way, we could use these resources to, ultimately, break free from our link with XANA.

  
[Sisi] : So... You are still slightly linked with the "XANA" virus.  
[Aelita] : Yes, the same is true for Dad and, of course, Mum, that is still inside Xana.  
[Sisi] : So, why am I here ? And why are you chased by your friends ?  
Shouldn't you all be trying to break you free from the virus ?!

  
[Aelita] : XANA is running two processes.  
[Sisi] : Which means ?  
[Aelita] : Something like split personality, if you want.  
Reformed Xana is actually the process whose core was built around Mum's mind.  
We were surprised the second process was still running, hidden.  
...  
And, just before we should retrieve the RAM-chips to start our plan, well...  
The selfish X.A.N.A. process took over XANA.

  
[Sisi] : And, selfish XANA want nothing more than drive anyone out of the game, is it ?  
[Aelita] : Yes, this X.A.N.A. want to seize this computer power, to be back in action.

[Aelita] : But...  
[Sisi] : If you don't reactivate this world, your Mum is trapped forever.  
[Aelita] : Yes...

* * *

***Jeremie transition card***

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile, "somewhere else"(read:"in the room just below the one Sisi and Aelita are in")  
in the Palace of Toolbox, Jeremie's party of 4 were being tricked.

The leader of Toolbox, Todler, had offered his help to chase after the XANA-lead party.  
To seal the deal, Ulrich had to take part in the Coliseum.  
In short, Ulrich had to race and battle against professional warriors.

It seems like Todler wanted to watch them use their digital-powers.

  
Todler was trying to prevent himself from being terminated after his processing time was over.  
He had "gotten"(read:"stolen") some add-on substance, from a mystical Island.  
But, now he has not much left of it, and need people to get more, for him.

  
Todler even resorted to "invite"(read:"kidnap") a deity-like girl from Lavera.  
This, in order to coerce the people of Lavero, into building a lighthouse of his own design,  
so that his ships could reach the promised island, at the centre of the sea.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The people of Lavera had gotten some help from XANA, in the shape of a Sisi-Scapegoat.

A few of XANA's numerical spectres had been tasked with bringing Elizabeth to this world.  
They found her brushing her teeth, then promptly zapped her unconscious.

Sisi may have felt some unpleasant side effects from the bunch of electrical arcs...  
But, hey, it was nothing compared to her needed presence, for the Plan.

She should feel honoured. At least, Sisi was not meant to be some disposable red-shirt,  
like her sidekicks (Hervé and Nicolas) or the two "journalists" (Milly and Tamiya).

  
The plan was in motion, Franz Hopper was, reluctantly but willingly, following it along.  
Aelita was trusting her Dad. Felix could only follow the lead of his sister and father...

  
Everything was fine for XANA.  
Also, if it was lucky, its two remaining red-shirts (Hervé and Milly) would succeed,  
at _devirtualising, for good_ these four pests that have been bothering it, for too long.

**Author's Note:**

> It took a long time before I decided to publish this fic.  
>   
>  _First because the audience for this fic should ideally be fans of Code Lyoko AND Golden Sun._  
>  (Golden sun fans are not that common...  
> and would Code lyoko fans may be that interested in a mash-up with a game, they may or not know ? ...)
> 
> _Second is : Should I write this in English or French ?_  
>  Indeed :  
> French is more in the spirit of Code Lyoko original language and cultural background...  
> But English is read by more Golden Sun fans... So...  
> I finally opted for English, because it seems that Code Lyoko had been broadcast in English...  
> And, well... Lot of things are in English out there on the net...
> 
> _Third is I hope it's not too crazy for Code Lyoko fans._  
>  (Golden sun fans should not be too disturbed as there is a lot of crazy ideas...  
> floating in this fandom... that are crazier than things in here, maybe...)  
> Now onto my motivations :  
> The four character party, the slightly mysterious scientist advisor, the similar character traits...  
> All of this motivated my idea.  
>  **For golden sun readers :**  
>  The main characters, mirroring TLA's starting party are dual aligned characters :
> 
>   * **Aelita** : water wind  
>  Aelita looks, in the cartoon, quite exactly like sheba with jenna's palette of colors...  
>  Her personality is also something along Sheba's with a little of Jenna's...  
>  So I gave her, as initial weapon, a brace that grants her additional fire power...  
>  and a battle unleash not unlike her attack in the cartoon :  
>  a fireball that is a fire version of star magician's mine ball  
>  In this story, Aelita start as the Jenna to latter shift to a more Sheba role...
>   * _Aelita's brother_ **"Felix"** : earth fire  
>  _(OC fever kitta! *runs around screaming*)_  
>  An "original" character for Code Lyoko. He is born in the digital world,  
>  some years before when the cartoon start...  
>  He is based on GS's Felix.
>   * **Sisi** : fire wind  
>  The annoying (?) kinda spoiled child but with slight character development...  
>  You can see her as a slightly _hautaine_ version of Jenna...  
>  Leading to her being Jenna with a hint of Sheba...  
>  With her look being also close to Jenna's.
>   * **William** : water earth  
>  William is the Code lyoko character you either love or hate.  
>  Do he have good qualities or is he a failure : you decide !  
>  He will be our Piers/ _Picard (adding this name just to be safe...)_
> 

> 
>   
>   
>  Also...  
> Code Lyoko's part-bittersweet/part-open ending might feel right to some GS fans.  
>  _(Yeah! ~~Watch~~ Read me turn bittersweet into full fledged sugar, guys!)_
> 
> Oh, yes, I'm still on my usual tropes and concepts in this story...  
> So, don't be surprised if some elements feel familiar with ones in my other fics...  
>  _(But you may not have read any of them, so it's brand new, in this case!)_


End file.
